The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that outputs a printed matter, and particularly relates to an image forming apparatus provided with a sorting function, and a sorting method.
As an attachment for use with copying machines or Multifunctional Peripherals (MFPs) (apparatuses having a combination of functions, such as those of printer, scanner, and facsimile), there is available a device called a mail box.
This mail box is used for sorting printed documents (printed paper sheets) by works or under any other specified condition. In other words, the mail box is intended to separate and discharge copying documents or facsimiling documents that have been processed with an image fed from a computer interrupting the printing, and to discharge each of a plurality of bundles of a plurality of printed documents to a separate discharge destination to thereby facilitate recovery and bookbinding of the printed documents.
As a technique that applies the mail box function, for example, there is available a technique for an image forming apparatus that sorts the discharge destinations by the margin part of the printed documents to be discharged.
In other words, the technique is intended to facilitate reuse of the printed paper sheets by detecting the margin part of the paper sheet.
In addition, there is also a technique that detects the size of a printed paper sheet at the time of printing, and sorts the discharge destinations by size.